A patterning method employing a half tone mask is to perform one exposure and multiple times of etching on two thin film layers by using a half tone mask plate to form two film patterns. Hereby, the manufacture process of an array substrate can be greatly simplified, and the manufacture cost can be reduced, so that this method becomes a common process for manufacturing an array substrate.
However, when two film patterns are formed by multiple times of etching in the patterning method employing a half tone mask, it is likely that a film pattern, close to a substrate, in the two film patterns on the substrate has a tail. This tail plays no role in the conduction and display. Meanwhile, when the array substrate is used for displaying, this tail will generate stray capacitance with electrode patterns of other film layers, thus resulting in the drawbacks of light leakage, increased power consumption and the like.